Ce fil ténu qui m'unit à toi
by duneline
Summary: RPS: Suite de la fiction"Un Saint-Valentin pluvieux". Slash/Yaoi.James/Erik.


Des questions en suspens auquelles je me devais de répondre…

La suite de « Saint-Valentin pluvieux » dédiée à toutes les fans du Fassavoy !

Bonne lecture !

« Ce fil ténu qui me lie à toi » :

L'air vif et froid de la nuit tira Michaël de son sommeil.

Le jeune Irlandais papillonna lentement des paupières avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait : Dans le loft de James. Il y faisait noir et le jeune acteur découvrit, avec un malaise, que son compagnon ne dormait plus sur ces genoux.

Son regard se porta aux quatre coins du salon et ne vit nulle trace du jeune Ecossais. Des bruits de pleurs vinrent à ses oreilles.

Déconcertés, Michaël se dirigea vers la provenance des sanglots étouffés. Son sang se gela dans ses veines.

James était assis sur la balustrade de la terrasse, les jambes pendantes dans le vide et seule une main le maintenait dans un équilibre instable.

A pas de loup, silencieusement, Michaël s'approcha de James qui pleurait.

« -James, ne fais pas ça. Fit le jeune Irlandais, d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer le jeune brun. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu perdes la vie pour moi. »

Mais James ne réagit pas. Il sanglotait toujours, les yeux fixes et vitreux. L'absence de réaction et le regard figé du jeune homme interpellèrent Michaël qui eut un doute.

Michaël sut qu'il avait deviné juste quand il entoura James de ses bras et qu'il le ramena, sans le brusquer, sur la terrasse.

James s'était docilement laissé faire. Une fois sur le carrelage de la terrasse, le jeune Ecossais frissonna et ses yeux bleus se posèrent avec stupeur sur Michaël.

« -Tu es vraiment là, Michaël ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix incrédule et tremblante. Je croyais rêver ! »

Il remarqua l'air soucieux et préoccupé de son amant et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais Michaël se contenta de le serrer très fort dans ses bras et de l'éloigner de la rambarde.

«-Je t'aime, James. Avoua le jeune Irlandais, en l'amenant à lui. Dors bien. »

Le jeune concerné dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres lorsque Michaël l'étreignit étroitement contre lui.

Les deux acteurs reposaient dans la chambre de James et Michaël avait fermé la porte à clé.

Une précaution incitée par le somnambulisme de l'Ecossais inconscient d'avoir échappé à la mort.

La nuit se passa bien. Sans aucune autre crise.

Une odeur de café et de toast grillé réveilla Michaël et ce dernier, s'étirant paresseusement, sauta du lit.

Il se rendit dans le salon où James, dans le coin « cuisine », s'affairait à faire cuire des œufs brouillés.

Les cheveux en désordre, ses vêtements de la veille froissés, le jeune Ecossais se détourna de ses œufs et dévisagea longuement son amant. Michaël, subissant l'examen sans baisser les yeux, osa un timide sourire.

Sourire qui reçut un faible écho de la part de l'Ecossais qui demeura néanmoins muet. Puis invitant l'Irlandais à s'installer à table, il le rejoignit avec deux assiettes garnies généreusement d'œufs frits et de viennoiseries.

Dans un silence lourd, seulement entrecoupé de bruits de couverts, les deux hommes déjeunèrent en se jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.

Débarrassant les assiettes, James se dirigea vers son salon et en revint, un paquet dans les mains.

Michaël suivit l'objet des yeux et resta confondu quand James le lui posa près de sa tasse de café et l'observa, les deux coudes sur la table.

« -Ton cadeau de la Saint-Valentin. » Fit le jeune Ecossais, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus.

Une tendresse, comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti pour James, auparavant et ni pour qui que ce fut, le submergea et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion.

« -Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Refusa Michaël, en repoussant le paquet vers James. Je ne le mérite pas. Après tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. Non. Je ne te mérite pas. »

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune Irlandais se leva de table et fila vers la porte du loft. James soupira, las et le rejoignit rapidement.

Lui barrant la porte d'entrée de son corps, il le fusilla du regard et le gifla magistralement.

Ebahi, ne ripostant pas, Michaël se contenta de le fixer.

« -Tu crois quoi, Michaël ? Cria James, rouge de fureur et les yeux étincelants. Tu crois pouvoir revenir dans ma vie, me débiter ces excuses à la « con » et te défiler encore ? Tu assumes : Tu restes et notre histoire continue. Avec mes règles. Ou tu t'en vas et je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds chez moi ! Alors, tu décides quoi maintenant ? »

La stupeur et la crainte se lurent dans les prunelles bleues de Michaël, ainsi que l'hésitation.

La crainte de l'engagement, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et d'une routine qui s'instaurait inéluctablement dans un couple bien établi.

Sa main, malgré lui, s'appuya sur le poignet de la porte d'entrée et ce, sous le regard stoïque de James qui n'intervint pas.

Se baissant, Michaël délaça une de ses chaussures et un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres, attrapa délicatement le poignet de l'Ecossais dont la curiosité fut avivée.

Il attacha le lacet autour du poignet du jeune brun qui ne dit mot et en fit de même avec le sien.

« -Ce n'est pas très approprié. Convint Michaël, une moue de désappointement sur ses lèvres. Mais j'accepte de rester avec toi et de me tenir à tes règles quoiqu'il m'en coûte, James. Une chose : Une requête. Consulte un spécialiste pour tes crises de somnambulisme. »

James, indigné et offusqué, voulut mettre un terme à la conversation mais son amant insista.

Ce dernier lui raconta l'incident de la veille et la peur de le perdre cette nuit-là.

« -Sache que je dormirai avec ce fil entre nous, chaque nuit. Déclara Michaël, en plongeant son regard grave et sérieux dans celui, oscillant entre l'espoir et la défiance du jeune Ecossais. Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Si tu sautes, je saute aussi, James. »

Ces paroles, dites d'une voix sans appel et déterminée, firent sursauter James dont le coeur tressaillit devant l'amour absolu de l'Irlandais.

"-Fais comme tu veux. Accepta James, ému et en pressant son visage contre le torse rassurant de son homme. Mais ce fil va devoir rester. Le temps que je guérisse totalement. Tu veux en prendre le risque ? Tu sais, tu mets ta vie en péril. Je ne sais pas dont je suis capable quand je suis dans cet état second. »

Michaël, attendri et soulagé, serra fougueusement son amour et les yeux clos, s'enivra de son odeur.

« -Je prends le risque.» Murmura-t-il, dans un souffle, en caressant les cheveux doux de James qui exhala un soupir de bien-être et de satisfaction.

Fin.

Reviews ?

.


End file.
